Growing pains
by dancerofmydreams
Summary: Growing up is hard, and the students in class 3E know that best. When Satomi Tanaka joins the infamous class 3E, she thinks she knows what she is getting into. Boy, is she wrong. No guarantees what is going to happen, but Satomi is here to shake things up a little, and no one, not even her boyfriend, is expecting what's coming for them. (Originally "Karma has a girlfriend!")
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all! I actually revised the story just a bit as I felt that the OC character Satomi wasn't really coming out. So hopefully, you guys would enjoy this version much better. And for new readers, hi there :). I really hope you enjoy the story. The title and summary may seem a bit cliché to you, but I promise that it is a whole lot different from the simple girl joins class 3E and saves the day kind of story (at least I hope that it comes out like that). Alright so without further ado, here's the story!**

Satomi POV:

"You understand that you are not allowed to leak anything that happens in this class to anyone outside the military and your class. Doing so will be considered a breach of confidentiality and you will be prosecuted. Is that clear?" The stoic man in front of her reiterated, handing over a pen. Karasuma-sensei, that's what he told her to call him.

"Yes, I understand completely." She nodded her head curtly, taking the pen to sign. She had understood the gravity of the matter since her transfer papers were signed. Her father had made sure of that.

"Alright, I will take you to your class then." Karasuma-sensei took back the document, and motioned for her to follow him. She stood up, bowing to Chairman Asano and the burly man sitting beside him, both of whom gave her a curt nod back. She turned around and followed Karasuma-sensei out the door, eyes determined.

Chairman Asano chuckled once he heard the door click, "I hope you know what you are doing my dear brother-in-law. Satomi-chan will not have an easy time in class 3E, they are after all the victims of humiliation in this school. Considering the reason for her transfer, do you think it is wise?"

The large man beside him leaned back into the sofa, commenting nonchalantly, "She's a strong girl, and that Karma boy would be with her. And of course, she would be a valuable asset to the assassination."

"As well as a perfect spy for you in the assassination classroom."

The large man smirked in reply, "That is merely one in many reasons."

"Well I do hope your faith in Satomi-chan is not misplaced. The students can be particularly vicious, and I doubt my sister would be pleased with a relapse." Chairman Asano commented mildly. Slight doubt clouded the large man's features before he covered it up with a snarky comment, "And I suppose it is a result of your wonderful education system?"

The chairman merely stood up and laughed off the sarcastic comment, "It has churned out many strong students no? Only the strong will survive while the weak will be preyed upon. That is the way of life. Better to teach them now, than later."

His companion shook his head, "One day it will all come back and bite you. But I have not come to dispute with you about education theories." Standing up, he offered Chairman Asano a handshake, "We would like to thank you for your cooperation in ensuring the security of this nation. We look forward to your continued cooperation with the Ministry of Defence in this endeavour."

Chairman Asano smirked in response, reverting back to formalities, "I look forward to cooperating with your ministry, Tanaka-san."

* * *

"Ok class, guns away please. Turn to 195 of your textbooks." Korosensei announced as he finished taking attendance.

Collective groans could be heard throughout the class at yet another failed assassination attempt. Shuffling could be heard as students retrieved their books and put away their BB guns, getting ready for the first lesson of the day.

The creaking of the door could be heard as Karasuma-sensei opened the door to the classroom. "I have the new transfer student with me," he announced curtly.

Karasuma-sensei stepped aside to reveal a petite girl in the prescribed Kunugigaoko school uniform, her brown hair neatly french braided such that it ended on her left shoulder. Her face was framed by two strands of fringe that was too short to be tied up, giving her an innocent look.

"Wonderful, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" Korosensei greeted warmly.

Bowing to Korosensei, she replied in a sweet voice, "Thank you Korosensei!" Gracefully, she walked to the front of the class, before bowing again to the rest of the students, "Nice to meet you! My name is Tanaka Satomi! I am a transfer student and will be joining your class from today! Please take care of me!"

Megu stood up and smiled at the new girl, "And nice to meet you Tanaka-san. My name is Katoka Megu and I am the female representative of this class. The male representative is Isogai-kun," gesturing to a boy who had also stood up and was currently smiling at her. "On behalf of the class, we welcome you to class 3E."

Satomi smiled gratefully towards Megu and Isogai before bowing again, "Thank you! And please, call me Satomi."

At this point, Terasaka snorted, causing the whole class to look at him curiously. Placing his legs onto his desk, he scoffed, "Looks like the new girl here is just another princess. You sure you can handle assassinations princess, or do you need to run back to your daddy?"

"Terasaka-kun, that was rude!" scolded the Mach-20 octopus. "Apologise now!"

Doubt crept into her mind. _Did she really think she was up to the challenge? She was weak…_ _No, she had already promised her father she would give this a try, she couldn't break her promise by backing out before this all started._ Schooling her features into a brave smile, she replied, "It's ok, Korosensei. It's true that I'm weak now. But I don't plan to stay that way for long."

Calmly, she directed her gaze towards Terasaka, looking directly into his skeptical eyes, determination sparkling in her own brown ones, "I'll become a princess that can kick your ass."

"And so, please teach me all that you know!" She completed chirpily, bowing once more to the rest of the class.

The class did not look like they had picked up on her momentary doubt, and if they did, they gave absolute no indication of it. Instead, they looked impressed by her response, allowing her to sigh in relief. She made a good impression, it seems. Hopefully this year will go better than the last.

* * *

Satomi scanned her class thoughtfully. Korosensei had put her at the back of the class, next to Terasaka, allowing her a great vantage point from which she could survey the class, taking stock of her new classmates.

If she was being honest, she was a bit apprehensive on whether she would be able to fit in with this new class. After all, from the few hours of lessons she had so far, she pretty much gathered that this class was extremely diverse, in terms of personality and interests. Terasaka, the boy sitting next to her, was the classic bully, loves to pick on others, uses brute force, and doesn't really like using his brain. The girl in front of her, Kirara, enjoyed scaring others. Satomi nearly jumped out of her skin when Kirara had turned around and projected her dark and gloomy aura at her, smiling creepily, "So you are the new girl. I would say glad to meet you but the ghosts of 3E might curse you instead."

She had responded with a weak smile, while trying to get her racing heart under control. And that was only two of them. From what she gathered, there were many interesting personalities in the classroom. They ranged from the shy bespectacled girl in the row in front of her who was extremely interested in Chemistry, to the loud but playboy Maehara sitting next to the female representative Megu. With so many different personalities, she just hoped she would not offend anyone by accident in the course of this year.

Finally, it was time for lunch break, and the students started chatting happily while taking out their lunches. At this point, she was quickly approached by girl with long blonde hair, who quickly introduced herself, "Hello, my name is Rio Nakamura. Please just call me Rio."

Satomi smiled at the girl, relieved that she was being warmly welcomed to the class. "Hello, Rio-san. Nice to meet you."

Next thing she knew, she was being pounced upon by another bubbly girl, this time one with pigtails, who dragged a blue-haired boy with a similar hairstyle along with her. "We are so glad to have you, Satomi-chan! Can I call you that? My name is Kayano Kaede and this is Nagisa-kun!" Nagisa gave her a warm smile and wave, trying to calm down his enthusiastic friend.

"Ok, ease off girls, don't scare the poor girl on her first day." Megu intervened. Giving Satomi an apologetic smile, she said, "Sorry about that, we tend to be a more excitable bunch. So Satomi-san, tell us some more about yourself."

"It's ok! I'm also easily excitable, so I guess I will fit right in!" She laughed. "Hm… what do you want to know about me?"

Just then, Maehara slid into the empty seat beside her. "How about your relationship status?" He asked playfully. "Because if you are single I don't mind changing that for you."

Megu smacked the back of his head in annoyance, "Stop flirting! Ignore him, Satomi-san."

Isogai sighed as he walked over, seeing the antics of his best friend, "Yes, just ignore Maehara, maybe you would like to start to where you transferred from?"

Satomi laughed in response, "I came from a girls' school in Kyoto. My dad transferred there when I was in fifth grade and recently got transferred back. Hence, my transfer here!"

"Ooh, why not the main campus though?" The bespectacled girl had wandered over, joining the crowd. "I'm Okuda Manami, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Okuda-san. My father requested for Class 3E, something about building character and all." She fibbed, "I don't actually understand what's going on in my dad's head most of the time so I just go along with it." She shrugged with feigned ignorance over the whole matter.

Her new friends looked skeptical but they didn't push, much to her relief. "So what are your interests?" Kayano asked, changing the subject.

"Uh, I guess I love to read…"

"You like to read?" Kirara interjected, turning around suddenly.

Satomi, slightly taken aback from the suddenness, replied, "Yeah, I do?"

"Have you read the Count of Monte Cristo?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes! Not many people have read that book though! But it's so good, better than the stupid young adult trash they put out nowadays!" Satomi replied with enthusiasm. Finally someone who shared her love for books.

"Ugh, I understand completely. Give me a good horror book any day, over that sappiness and romance." Kirara proclaimed.

"I don't usually read horror books, but anything is better literature than the romance novels meant to satisfy young horny girls without a life! Please tell me you have read Of Mice and Men then? The Book Thief? Brave New World?"

The rest of the class looked in surprise as the new girl started ranting about young adult literature as well as discuss rather animatedly about certain titles with their resident occult-obsessed witch. While she may seem reserved and polite, the moment it was on a topic of her interests, all her barriers went down and she was extremely enthusiastic.

"What's so good about books? Such a bunch of nerds!" Terasaka scoffed from beside them.

"Shut up, Terasaka!" The two girls immediately glared at him, causing him to raise his arms up instinctively in defence. The class watched on amused, as the two bookworms promptly ignored the thick-headed boy to continue their own conversation.

Maehara sighed dreamily, "Smart and cute, think I have a chance?"

Isogai rolled his eyes at that comment, while the rest of the girls merely sighed. Unfortunately for Maehara, Satomi heard that comment as well, deciding to reply with a mischievous smirk, "Thanks for the compliment, Maehara-kun, but I would have to say your chances are pretty much zero. I have a boyfriend already."

The reaction was immediate. Her new classmates eyebrows immediately shot up, "What? Spill!" Rio immediately was on her, ignoring the glare that Kirara was now giving her for stealing her conversation partner.

Satomi laughed and winked mischievously, "Spill what?"

Rio's face immediately became pure evil as she inched closer, "Perhaps whether he is hot? Or a good kisser? Or even better, good in bed?"

Shit, her plan obviously backfired. She turned as red as a tomato, much to the amusement of her new classmates. "That's not appropriate, Rio-san!"

Laughter filled the rest of the class as Rio relentlessly hounded her for information. There was no doubt that she would fit in just perfectly with the rest of class 3E.

 **A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Review and let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Again for old readers, welcome back! This is also another revised chapter. As for new readers, glad that you are continuing. As someone who practically skips most author's notes, I'll keep it short. So, enjoy!**

Satomi strolled into class happily. After yesterday, she was relieved to find out that she was fitting in well with her new classmates. They were all extremely warm and welcoming, and for the first time in a long time, she didn't need to fake anything for fear of offending someone. Perhaps she might actually enjoy her year here, she thought hopefully.

Setting her bag down, she was immediately pulled into conversation by Kayano, who then introduced her to Kanzaki, the beautiful rose of the class. Kanzaki was extremely likeable and Satomi couldn't help but feel a bit envious of Kanzaki and the ease of which she exuded grace and beauty. The three of them soon settled into casual conversation about yesterday's homework as the rest of the class trickled in.

"Hi Karma-kun! Why weren't you in class yesterday?" She heard Nagisa greet a certain red-head who had just entered the classroom.

Karma simply shrugged, "Didn't feel like coming, so I just skipped. Anything interesting happen?"

Nagisa shook his head in exasperation, before remembering something. "Ah yes, we have a new transfer student."

Satomi hid a smile before excusing herself from her friends to introduce herself to Karma.

Quietly, she slipped beside Nagisa and bowed towards Karma before Nagisa could reveal her identity for her, "Nice to meet you Karma-kun. My name is Tanaka Satomi and I will be your new classmate for this year!"

The look on his face was priceless. She stifled a giggle and waved a hand in front of his shocked face mischievously for good measure, "Karma-kun? Are you ok?" She said, feigning concern.

What happened next was obviously what nobody expected. Recovering ever so quickly, Karma grabbed the hand that Satomi was waving in front of his face in a tight grip and smirked at her, before pushing her to the edge of nearby table, making her blanch. Ok, bad idea, she thought to herself. Cornering her, he tsked, "Not a very wise move to tease me don't you think?" before kissing her soundly on the lips.

Mouths dropped open in shock as they took in the scene in front of them. Nagisa coughed awkwardly, causing the couple in front of him to break apart, Karma's face in an arrogant smirk while Satomi's was crimson red.

"Mind explaining what just happened?" Nagisa coughed pointedly.

Karma leaned back lazily onto the nearby table while Satomi was now refusing to look anywhere but the floor. Smirking, he replied, "Mi-chan here is my girlfriend. What's there to explain?"

* * *

Satomi quickly put away her books, taking out her lunch box from her bag. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Karma trying to steal one of her onigiri, and she quickly slapped his hand away.

"Ouch, Mi-chan, why are you so mean?" He mock pouted.

Satomi rolled her eyes, "Quit stealing my food, go eat your own lunch!"

"But your mother makes such delicious onigiri, can't I have just one?" Karma tried giving his baby seal face, the one thing she could not resist.

"Fine but only one." She sighed resigned. She really need to learn how to say no. Karma smirked in triumph, swiping up the onigiri he had been eyeing.

Meanwhile, the entire class 3E had been watching the couple's exchange with quiet curiosity. Obviously, the most disappointed had to be Maehara, who realised that the new girl's boyfriend was none other than the red-headed devil, whom he obviously dare not cross. However, the rest of the class was curious as to how the 2 were a couple, especially considering how different Satomi and Karma were, if their interactions with the brunette yesterday had been any indication.

"Quit staring, it's rude you know." Karma remarked to the rest of his classmates.

"What do you know about rude?" Terasaka snarked.

"More than what that small brain of yours can hold." Karma retorted back lazily.

"Why you little.." Terasaka stood up in anger at the insult, ready to punch Karma.

Rubbing her temples, Satomi stood up and placed herself between the two boys, "Stop picking a fight with Terasaka-kun, Karma! That insult was mean and you know it."

"Move away, Princess. Or does Karma need a midget to protect him?" Terasaka sneered.

"Are you itching for a fight?" Karma's eyes flashed dangerously and Satomi sighed. "Two of you sit down and shut up, will you?" Forcefully pushing them each into their seats, she rolled her eyes, "Behave your age please and thank you. The rest of us would like to have a peaceful meal."

Terasaka glared at her for interfering but she remained nonchalant, turning her attention back to her meal. Karma glared one last time at Terasaka before turning his attention back to his girlfriend, "But Mi-chan," he whined. "Terasaka-kun was being a big meanie."

The rest of the class sweatdropped at that comment. Satomi pinched the bridge of her nose as she set down her chopsticks and let out a huge sigh, much to the amusement of her boyfriend. Shaking her head, she picked up her chopsticks again and started eating, replying in a flat voice, "And is that my problem?"

"Yes!" Karma mock pouted, enjoying the reactions he was getting from the girl beside him. Meanwhile, his classmates were all confused at this new side of Karma that they have never seen.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?" She held her hands up in surrender, causing Karma to chuckle at her annoyance.

Rio couldn't resist but throw in a comment, "You dated him!"

Satomi groaned in mock despair, "I must have been possessed."

Kirara turned around and asked in a deadly serious voice, "Would you like me to rid you of the devil then?"

Satomi turned towards the red-head and pretended to consider the boy in front of her very seriously before whispering dramatically back to the girl, "Yes please. I need you to help rid me of a red-haired devil, preferably the one next to me right now. You think you can do it?"

Kirara nodded solemnly, "It will be difficult, but I can try."

Karma sputtered indignantly at the exchange, causing the rest of the class to laugh at his plight. Who knew all it took was one girl to bring the great Akabane Karma to a sputtering mess.

* * *

Satomi was enjoying catching up with Karma, finding out about what happened in the past few months they have not seen each other. Karma had insisted on walking her home, after all that gave him the excuse to spend more time with her, alone. Anyways, they lived in the same neighbourhood; his house was only a few streets away.

"Your classmates are absolutely wonderful! You are so lucky!" Satomi gushed. "I think I will enjoy being in this class this year!"

He smirked at her, "You haven't seen them at their worst. They are only nice because you are new!"

She quickly retorted, "I think you are the worst of them all, don't think I haven't seen the hidden wasabi under your table!"

He simply shrugged at her. There was no denying it.

His girlfriend wrapped her arms around his free hand, snuggling close to him. Although he would never admit it, he enjoyed the close contact.

"Why didn't you tell me you were moving back to Tokyo?" He asked.

"Why, are you not happy to see me?" Satomi feigned hurt, although the glimmer in her eyes gave her away.

"Of course! Now I have to spend a tiresome year with you pestering me." He mocked.

"Ouch, what was that for?" He grinned as he rubbed the back of his head. Never mind what others said, she was not gentle.

"Fine, if you find me so irritating I will just transfer out." His girlfriend fumed, releasing his arm to walk away from him.

He gently tugged at Satomi's hand, jerking her close to him, before placing a soft peck on her forehead, making her blush a beautiful shade of red.

"You can try, but you'll miss me so much that you will come running back into my arms." He had that infuriating smirk on his face that Satomi was so tempted to wipe off. Instead, she chose to relax in his embrace, placing her head on his chest, her petite frame not even reaching his shoulder. "I missed you too," she whispered.

Far too soon for his liking, she pulled away, continuing the walk back home again. He frowned at the loss of contact, but did not complain when she slipped her hand into his.

"Otosan had to transfer to Tokyo because of the assassination plans. I volunteered to transfer in as a student to get some intel and help out with the plans." She explained.

"I'm just surprised that you did not go into class 3A. Your grades and conduct are definitely good enough for that, not to mention your contacts." Karma wondered out loud.

"Well I can't exactly help with assassination plans if I am in the main campus, can I? Anyways, 3A didn't seem as challenging as 3E, and I simply love a challenge." She raised an eyebrow at him, eyes sparkling with amusement.

He chuckled at his girlfriend's antics. He knew there was a reason why he loved her. He glanced at his watch; it was getting late.

"Come on, as much as I am enjoying this after a month of separation, we need to walk faster. Your mother is home today and will kill us both if we don't hurry."

Satomi eyes gleamed as she suddenly had an idea. "Why don't we race? Last one there is a rotten egg!" she shouted as she sped off.

Karma rolled his eyes. As expected, he quickly caught up and overtook her. Just as payback, he decided to swing her over his shoulder for the remaining walk home.

 **A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Let me know by reviewing :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And here's a new chapter. Sorry for the long update. I had finals not too long ago, and then I got caught up with other stuff. I will try to update regularly but no promises. Maybe once every 2 weeks? Anyway enjoy!**

Obviously, just when she thought everything was too good to be true, it turned out it probably was. Currently, she realised she may have missed out a tiny detail when it comes to being an assassin —physical training. Of which, she sucked.

When she said suck, she meant seriously suck. She had no physical strength whatsoever, no stamina, and zero motor coordination. In other words, she was practically useless.

"I hate running! Why is it always running?" She muttered under her breath, as she struggled to finish the four rounds that Karasuma-sensei ordered. While the rest of her class was finishing the run with ease, she felt like she was going to throw up by the time she finished the four rounds. Karma jogged to stand beside her, eager to tease, "Come on Mi-chan, it's only four rounds! Didn't know you were so weak?"

She made a half-hearted attempt to smack him, too tired to put too much effort into it, "Shut up Karma! I know I suck."

Kayano gave her an encouraging smile, "It's ok! We all struggled at the beginning but you will be fit in no time!"

Satomi gave her a disbelieving look, too tired to even respond.

And if you thought warm-up was bad, she was in for hell during actual combat training. She was paired up with Megu for knifework, and while Megu was a great and patient teacher, that could get her only so far. Her lack of motor coordination was showing up very obviously as she stumbled every two seconds, blocked 3 seconds later than the knife swings, and nearly impale herself with the knife every 5 seconds. She felt the resolve she had when she agreed to join class 3E slowly crumble as her confidence took hits after hits. Oh what on earth was she thinking when she told her father yes?

After the millionth time of impaling herself, she called for a break and fell to the ground in exhaustion, "Kataoka-san," she huffed, "5 minutes break please." Megu squatted next to her and passed her some water, smiling encouragingly, "You're getting there! You are improving!"

She scoffed, chugging down most of the water, "Let's just face it, I suck! I'm so sorry you are stuck with teaching me Kataoka-san!" She bowed apologetically.

"What nonsense!" Megu immediately chatised the smaller girl. "This is your first lesson so obviously you are not that great. But you're improving at least."

Satomi gave her a wry smile, "Don't need to lie. I have terrible motor coordination and I have never passed physical education for a reason. I'm sorry to be a burden on you guys."

"Oi Princess! Giving up so soon!" Terasaka mocked from across the courtyard, striding towards them. "Knew you wouldn't last long. What you will be a princess that kicks my ass? All bullshit wasn't it?" The rest of the class had stopped their training to see what was going on, turning their heads towards the two.

"Terasaka-kun!" Megu stood up ready to chatise the bully, while Karma looked furious enough to beat him up. However, the two were quickly held back by Korosensei. Looking up in confusion at their teacher, Korosensei explained, "Let's see how Tanaka-san responds first?" Karma looked ready to argue but Korosensei shook his head firmly, not releasing his grip on the boy.

Satomi was still on the ground looking despondent, hands clenching as she heard Terasaka's words. Terasaka kneeled in front of her, ready to continue his mocking, "So Princess, you obviously can't do anything, so why don't you run back to your daddy and give it up, huh? Always trying to fake that you are so strong, you're just weak!"

"You're just weak… You're just weak…" The familiar words reverberated in her head, making tears sting in her eyes. Memories of the hurtful texts, her old classmates laughing at her, repeating the same chant. It is true, isn't it? Did she truly think that she could help in the assassination attempt simply because her father told her she could? She couldn't even land a hit on Kataoka-san! What chance did she have against a Mach-20 monster?

"I didn't know the ground was so comfortable, Tanaka-san." Satomi looked up to see her sensei standing by her side. In his eyes shone understanding, as if he had guessed what she had been thinking about. She looked down at the ground embarrassed, refusing to meet his eyes. She seriously suck as an assassin, barely two days in and she already showed him how weak she was. How can he ever see her as a threat if she was simply another weakling?

"It's not," she muttered. "But that's where I belong I guess." Satomi replied despondently, ready for her sensei to laugh at how weak she was. She assassinate him? What a joke.

"Then I guess I misjudged you," Korosensei's face showed a huge red cross. "The way you answered Terasaka-kun in class made me think that you were a strong person, someone who would not let measly words keep you down. I'm disappointed that you proved to be an unworthy assassin so early on."

Her face fell even further, yet another person she has disappointed. When was she going to stop being a disappointment? "I'm sorry Korosensei." She replied meekly.

"If you're sorry, then get up."

Satomi looked up in confusion. "What?"

Korosensei had squatted to her level, gently replying, "Each student here is unpolished, and has a long way to go before they will become professional assassins. But one who gives up so early on is unworthy of killing me, for he or she does not have the determination to brave the storms that will allow them to blossom. If you are truly sorry for disappointing me, then bring out your determination and show me that you will become a worthy opponent. If the ground is uncomfortable, get up. The decision is yours. Others' words cannot define you, only what you believe of yourself will. So Tanaka-san, who will you be? Will you be a worthy opponent?"

Satomi eyed Korosensei carefully, considering his challenge. Did she dare to become a worthy opponent? Hadn't she had enough of being weak? Shifting her gaze to her new classmates, each gave her encouraging smiles to take on the challenge, Megu giving her a thumbs up while Karma's glinted with an unspoken challenge, show them what you are made of, Mi-chan.

Finally, her gaze fell upon Terasaka, who was eyeing her lazily, as if he didn't believe she could do it. Determination flared in her, she would show him. She would show all those who dared underestimated her that she was not weak.

Brushing the dust off her pants, she stood up, looking at Korosensei in the eye. "Korosensei, I think the ground was getting a bit too uncomfortable. I hope you are ready because I will become an opponent to be wary about." A green circle appeared on Korosensei's face as he nodded in approval.

Eyeing Terasaka carefully, she spoke, "Kataoka-san, I think our five minutes was long up. I want to try again."

* * *

Obviously, miracles do not happen overnight, and she still sucked. Over the course of the next few trainings, while she would admit that she got slightly better, she was still extremely clumsy and slow, and of course pretty much gained more bruises than hits.

"Satomi-san!" Megu shouted in warning as she tripped over a tree root during a sparring session, landing painfully on her butt.

Satomi groaned as she rubbed her backside. "It's ok, I'm fine." she reassured the concerned female representative while trying to get up.

"Kataoka-san, I think I'll take over. You should go train with Nagisa-kun." The two girls turned their heads to see Karma walking over to them.

"It's okay, Karma-kun!" Megu was quick to reply. "I don't mind training with Satomi-san!"

Satomi shook her head, "He's right, Kataoka-san. You have been teaching me for this past week but you need the practice as well. Go train with Nagisa-kun! I'll be fine."

Megu bit her lips and look ready to argue, but after Satomi gave her a reassuring smile, she conceded. "Ok, I'll leave Satomi-san to you then Karma-kun." Bowing, she left the 2 to train with Nagisa.

"How your butt?" Karma asked, trying not to laugh at his girlfriend's plight.

"Laugh all you want," she grumbled. "We all know I suck."

Karma laughed at her response, "Go to your starting stance, we'll start from there."

Satomi rolled her eyes but did as she was told. Her boyfriend eyed her carefully before moving behind her, hands adjusting her stance. "Relax," he whispered into her ears, "You're too tense."

Satomi's breath hitched at his proximity but she subtly shook her head. Focus, she told herself. He's just trying to help.

If he caught on to her momentary distraction he did not show it. Moving his hands to her wrist, he gently tapped the hand holding the knife. "Don't lock your joints. It'll just make it even harder for you to manoeuvre."

Taking a step back, he moved to be in front of her. "The reason why you are so slow is because you are thinking too much," he explained. "When you are fighting, let your instincts take over. There is little time for your to react already, so overthinking your reactions will only slow you down even more."

Satomi nodded in understanding, and Karma continued on, "You are smaller than most so it makes no sense for you to use brute strength. Instead, rely on your agility."

"That would require me to be agile. In case you haven't noticed, I clumsy like hell." Satomi interrupted wryly.

Karma held out a hand, "The reason why you are tripping over yourself is because you are too stiff. You are a dancer right?"

Satomi raised an eyebrow, "What has that got to do with this?"

"Combat is a lot like dance, a coordination between the limbs. You may say you have poor motor coordination, but you have managed to train your limbs to coordinate well on the stage. Same thing here. When you swing, relax and let your instinct take over, instead of overthinking it. Don't treat your arms and legs as two separate entities as you are doing now, but do what you do when you dance, think of them as merely parts of one whole system. Focus on the coordination of your entire body, rather than the individual movements of each limb." Karma explained patiently.

Satomi bit her lip and considered it carefully. Nodding her head, she replied, "Ok, let's try it then."

Karma smirked, and nodded, "I hope you know I won't go easy on you."

Satomi smirked back, "Wasn't expecting you too."

Quickly, Karma attacked and Satomi allowed her instinct to take over, as Karma had taught her. She dodged to the side and before Karma could recover, she swung. Obviously, he managed to block her attack and was quickly swinging his knife at her ribs.

Agility, she reminded herself. If this was a dance, where would she step? Quickly, before the knife could reach her, she had spun backwards before jumping to Karma's side, blocking his second swing. Moving gracefully, she tried relying on constantly moving around Karma such that he was having a much more difficult time attacking her while she could take advantage of his blind spots. Eventually, she quickly tired out due to her lack of training, and she had left her right side unprotected. Before she could defend herself, Karma quickly swung and jab the knife into her side, "I win," he panted.

Satomi dropped her knife and collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, nodding her head in surrender. Suddenly, she heard clapping from around her. She looked up in confusion to see her classmates, who had wandered over somewhere in the middle of the fight, cheering for her.

"Great job Satomi-san!" Kayano cheered.

"Looks like my teaching hasn't gone to waste after all!" Megu smiled encouragingly.

"You totally kicked ass!" Maehara whooped.

"Huh, but I still lost to Karma," Satomi cocked her head to one side in confusion, unable to comprehend why they were cheering so hard.

"You lasted a good 10 minutes against Karma-kun," Karasuma-sensei stepped through the crowd of class 3E surrounding the couple. "Considering how he is much more experienced and skilled than you, it is expected that you would lose. However, the fight that you put up against him, forcing him to fully utilise his full skill to win, shows a remarkable improvement from your first lesson. You have great potential, Tanaka-san."

Satomi blushed at the compliment, bowing gratefully towards Karasuma-sensei.

"Don't I deserve a reward, Mi-chan?" Karma reached out a hand towards Satomi as he smirked playfully. "After all, I'm such a good teacher."

Satomi laughed, over the moon at finally being able to stand her own at combat. She took his hand before surprising him with a crushing hug, causing him to stumble a bit. Not caring that all her classmates were looking, she kissed his cheek happily, "Thank you Karma!"

The blush that appeared on his flustered face in itself was a wonderful reward for her hard work as well.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Review and let me know! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Whew... Another chapter... I just started school again and whew they are already piling us with stuff. Anyway enough about me, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Satomi quickly settled into the routine of class 3E in the weeks that followed. Start the day with a quick chat with the gris, followed by perhaps a small bicker with Terasaka if he decides to pick on her, try to prevent Karma from disturbing her during lessons, make sure she doesn't collapse out of exhaustion during physical education. All in all, she would say that she was enjoying class 3E a lot more than she ever did in her previous school.

It also did help that her class was a lot more encouraging than that of her previous school. Although they probably had no idea, they were actually helping her gain confidence in herself, with their encouraging ways, and she found it easier to simply be herself in the class. She could definitely understand why Karma seemed to enjoy this class much more, as she found herself feeling the same way.

Which meant that she got really irritated fast when she had to endure one hour of the main campus mocking class 3E.

Nagisa had explained on the hike up that school assemblies, held monthly, were depressing events, especially for the class 3E. They were used as platforms for the school to remind the main campus of the failures known as class 3E, and to scare the students into working hard so that they would not end up in the same plight. Knowing that her class would face some level of abuse, she had braced herself emotionally, ready to brush off any comment that would be thrown her away.

What awaited them was even worse than what she ever expected. The taunts were relentless, and she felt anger burn within her as she saw how her usually cheerful classmates took those insults without complaint, allowing themselves to be beaten down. Where was the fighting spirit that they encouraged in her only a few weeks back?

Glaring at the principal now delivering a 'oh-so-beautiful' speech about why they should be grateful that they were not in E class, and should strive to stay out of it, she clenched her fists angrily. Thanks to Korosensei, she had found the will to stand up again. And that meant she was sick and tired of being bullied around.

"Where's Karma-kun?" She heard Sugino whisper from behind her.

She looked around, not seeing the red-head in sight. She shrugged her shoulder, and sighed "Probably skipping."

Sugino nodded and whispered enviously, "Wish I had the guts to do that. Anything is better than this trash."

Satomi found herself nodding in agreement, although she usually did not condone Karma's flippant behaviour. Anything was better than listening to an hour of insults, to be honest. And though her parents were probably going to be subjected to another hour of complains, it wasn't as if anyone could do anything about it, which just made her even more upset.

Well, someone better hope that they didn't cross her anytime soon or they were sure going to get it from her. She was damn irritated right now.

* * *

She stalked around the campus, trying to find Nagisa who had disappeared off to buy a drink. Thank goodness for her teachers. The only highlight of the assembly was when each of her teachers had appeared, causing the rest of the school to look on enviously at how great their teachers were. As well as when they tried to make class 3E look bad by forgetting to print a copy of the note for them and Korosensei had gave each of them a hand copied piece each.

 _What a bunch of jerks._ She couldn't help but think as she caught a bunch of main campus students staring at her classmates, whispering nasty things about them. She was getting real sick of playing victim so someone please help her before she did something she would regret.

"Oi you! Class 3E junk!" Satomi turned around to see a few boys surrounding Maehara, who was laughing nervously at them.

"Hello Kobayashi-kun, Ito-kun, Sato-kun. So sorry about bumping into you, didn't see you there. How's life by the way?"

"Shut up you useless piece of shit!" One of the boys spat in Maehara's face. "You class 3E brats need a lesson on respect. What makes you think you can waltz around in the main campus like you own it?"

His burly friend - Satomi decided to call him Meaty 1 - grabbed Maehara's shirt and lifted the struggling playboy up from the ground. "Uh… Gentlemen, could we perhaps talk this out in a civil manner?" Maehara tried to keep a cool tone but panic had already started to slip in.

"Oh yes, we are going to be extremely civil, when we punch the lights out of you." Meaty 2 cracked his knuckles . Was it just her, or did Spit have a problem keeping his saliva in his mouth.

Angrily, Satomi noted that the teacher that was standing not far away from the scene had quietly slipped away, not willing to stop this blatant act of bullying. Clenching her fist, she stormed up to the group of bullies.

"Oi you, what do you think you are doing?" She shouted. "Put him down!"

The group of boys turned around to see a furious girl standing before them. Lazily, Spit studied her up and down, "Hello there tiny. Aren't you one of the class 3E brats?"

Satomi stared at him condescendingly, tilting her chin upwards, "Great to see you still have some brain cells. I was wondering since you didn't seem to understand my previous sentence — Put him down!"

Meaty 1 released Maehara, who landed with a panful thud. "Why you little… Do you want me to punch your pretty little face?"

Unfazed, Satomi replied dryly, "Thanks for the compliment. Now is that all you have, because I have faced worse. You guys are kids when it comes to bullying."

Meaty 2 obviously couldn't withstand the insult to his pride and reached out to grab her. Maehara scrambled up from the floor and tried to stop him, only to be flung backwards like a fly. Satomi readied herself as the three goons started to move towards her; it seems like she may have have no choice but to fight herself out of this mess.

"What's going on here?" A sharp but familiar voice rang throughout the courtyard. The courtyard broke out in awed whispers as a strawberry red head stalked towards them.

Spit immediately turned towards the figure and bowed respectfully, "Asano-kun, we were just teaching some class 3E brats a lesson on respect. It seems like their time away from the main campus has eroded their sense of decorum and respect. Nothing you should worry about."

"You know Gakushu, I didn't expect such discourteous behaviour in this school. Allowing boys to hit defenceless girls, you should be ashamed of yourself. What have you been doing as council president?" Satomi commented cheekily, watching Asano expression change ever so subtly from shock to confusion as he finally noticed her.

"Why you.." Meaty 1 immediately grabbed her, "Show some respect for your betters."

Asano's eyes immediately flashed red, "I suggest you let go of her this instance. Barbaric behaviour is not tolerated in this school."

"But this disrespectful whore needs to be taught a lesson!" Meaty 1 protested,

"The disrespectful whore you are talking about happens to be my cousin!" Asano replied coldly. "Would you like to repeat your objections?"

The courtyard fell deadly silent and Meaty 1's grip slackened. Pushing off his hand, Satomi stepped out of the goons' reaches, and smoothened her uniform. "Thank you Gakushu. It was getting just a bit uncomfortable there."

Asano ran a hand down his face tiredly, "What are you doing here, Mi-chan? Are you not supposed to be in Kyoto?"

"I transferred here as of last week. Did your father not inform you?" She replied cheerfully.

Asano shook his head annoyed, "No, sounds like something he would do. But why here? And why class 3E? I'm pretty sure it would have been easy for you to enter my class with your grades?"

Satomi laughed and replied cryptically, "The same as you, we are all trapped in our fathers' crazy schemes."

"But unlike me, your father probably gave you a choice." Asano retorted quickly with a wry smile.

"You have a choice too." Satomi commented quietly, the smile dropping from her face.

Asano pressed his lips together and shook his head, "Mi-chan, I'm not having that same conversation here."

Schooling his features back to the impassive mask he always wore, he turned around to leave, "Take care of yourself, Mi-chan. It won't be easy here." He called out nonchalantly.

Giving in to her impulse, Satomi took 2 long strides to catch up with Asano and grabbed his hand. Standing on her tiptoes, she embraced him in a hug as he turned around and pecked his cheek softly, "And to you too, Ni-chan."

Asano's features softened and he returned the hug, before quickly letting go. "Go," his tone remained neutral as he turned around once again to leave, "it's a long hike back to your class."

She gave herself a few seconds to stare wistfully at her cousin's retreating back before turning around to walk past the dumbstruck bullies. Helping the gaping Maehara back up, she reverted to her normal cheerful self, saying, "Come on, Maehara-kun! We don't want to be late for class, don't we?"

 **A/N: And done! Like it, hate it? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello dearies! A new chapter is up! Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing this chapter. Please read and review!**

* * *

"Finally, I thought you were never coming back." Karma remarked lazily, hands behind is head as he propped his legs up on the desk.

"Legs down!" Satomi chided as she not so gently pushed his legs off the table.

"Karma! You missed the great show your girlfriend put up!" Sugino teased, as he entered the classroom. Satomi's eyes went wide as she frantically gestured to her classmates to zip up before she got into trouble. Karma merely ignored her and raised an eyebrow, "And what show, pray tell?"

"You should have seen her!' Kayano exclaimed excitedly, ignoring Satomi's desperate pleas "She stood up against 3 bullies who were harassing Maehara and she was so brave!"

Satomi found herself at the end of a furious Karma's glare, which in most circumstances, would have reduced anyone to tears. But then again, she wasn't most cases. So she found herself glaring back as well.

"I thought I told you so many times, when you see trouble — run away, not towards it!" Karma's voice was icy.

"And you do such a good job of it."

"I can beat others into pulp. You will get beaten to pulp."

"I will not! And what was I supposed to do? Let Maehara-kun get beaten into pulp when I could stop it?"

"He's a big boy, he can handle himself!"

"I'm a big girl, I can handle myself!"

They continued glaring at each other, neither willing to back down.

"It's ok Karma-kun…" Maehara coughed, trying to reassure the redhead. "No harm was done. Asano-kun stopped anything before it could progress further."

Karma's angry gaze swivelled to face him. "Lucky for you it did. Or it wouldn't just be the bullies' head on a platter."

"Karma…" Satomi warned.

"Satomi..." Karma mimicked.

Satomi rolled her eyes in annoyance, while Karma broke out into a cheeky grin. Not long after, Satomi followed suit, breaking into a smile as well. The tension had been broken.

"Wait… Karma-kun, you didn't seem surprised about Asano-kun stepping in? Did you already know they were cousins?" Nagisa asked curiously.

Karma snorted, "Of course."

Maehara, seeing that he was no longer in mortal danger for endangering Karma's girlfriend, asked dramatically, "How could you not tell me this important fact, my lady?"

Satomi and Karma gazed amused at the playboy dramatically fainting in front of them. Satomi rolled her eyes playfully, "Why couldn't I?"

Maehara mock pouted, resting his head on Satomi's desk, "I thought we had a special relationship. Where is the trust, my love?"

Satomi smirked mischievously, leaning closer so that there were merely a breath away, "The same place as my love for you. Somewhere far far away."

The class erupted in laughter as Maehara gasped in mock hurt, "You wound me, my lady."

Karma leaned into his seat, "Maehara-kun, I suggest you stop flirting with my girlfriend if you know what's best for you."

Satomi raised an eyebrow towards him, "How's that your problem?"

"Hear, hear. The lady speaks!" Maehara cheered.

Karma gave a lazy smile, "Only I get to flirt with you. So anyone that tries to do so, is my problem. And I'm sure Maehara-kun would love to find out how I deal with pesky problems." He raised his eyebrows at Maehara, gesturing subtly to the bottle of wasabi that suddenly appeared on his table.

Maehara paled and immediately backpeddled. "Yes, yes, stay away from the lady."

Satomi however frowned, chiding, "Karma!"

"But Mi-chan…" Karma immediately whined, feigning innocence.

"But onto more serious matters, if President Asano is your uncle, then why are you in class 3E? Were your results in your old school bad?" Kayano asked curiously.

Karma snorted, answering for her. "Hardly. Her results have always been stellar."

Satomi blushed, "Not stellar per se, but it definitely wasn't considered bad. But to answer your question, Kayano-san, I requested the transfer to class 3E. My experience with Gakushu-kun's classmates have never been pleasant so I decided to go into the one class that they hated the most. And I don't regret it one bit." Ok perhaps that wasn't her whole reason, but she honestly didn't need to reveal her whole family tree just yet.

Luckily for her, the class seemed to accept her reason without much question. All except Terasaka who obviously had something to add, "Such a people pleaser, but what to expect from our resident Princess. Even your reason sounds noble, Princess, you sure you telling us the truth? Wouldn't royalty want to stick to other royals, why come and mix with us commoners?" He mocked.

Satomi rolled her eyes, "Come on Terasaka-kun, don't be such a downer. You know you love me." She teased back, refusing to let his comments affect her.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait for after class." Korosensei interrupted as he zoomed into the class.

With the whole class attention on him, Korosensei smiled.

"Now then, shall we begin?" Multiple duplicates of Korosensei with headbands appeared in the front of the class.

"Begin what?" The class sweatdropped.

"Midterm exams are approaching. And so this period, I shall conduct an intense high speed study session." Came the reply of multiple Korosensei.

The multiple duplicates flew to each student, with a different headband on the head. "Sensei's duplicates will thoroughly go over each of you weak subjects individually one-on-one."

The students paled. Korosensei was really going all out for this one.

"What a waste of time," Terasaka remarked bored. "Even going through the trouble of having headbands marked with different subjects."

"Why the heck is mine the only Naruto one?!" He exclaimed upon seeing his own duplicate of Korosensei.

"Teresaka-kun is a special curriculum, you are weak at all subjects after all." Came the calm reply.

The whole class burst out laughing at that, and Satomi couldn't resist but throw in, "Teresaka-kun, just give in! You can't beat a Mach 20 monster's intent on getting your grades up!"

Terasaka gave her a dirty look but she couldn't help but gave a thumbs up back, unpertubed.

Diving back to her own revision, she soon realised that Korosensei was going faster and faster, the many voices of the duplicates filling the classroom. She couldn't help but be impressed with Korosensei. He sure was dedicated.

"UWAH!"

Everyone looked up from their books in shock, only to see a distorted Korosensei.

"Please don't try to assassinate me all of a sudden, Karma-kun!" Korosensei shouted. "When I dodge, it affects all my afterimages you know! These duplicates are surprisingly singly delicate!"

Karma simply stuck his tongue out, complete unaffected by the reprimand. Satomi stifled a laugh at his response.

"Still, do you really have the strength to sustain this many duplicates sensei?" asked Nagisa concerned.

"There is nothing to worry about! I'm letting one body rest outside after all." Korosensei replied happily.

"Won't that tire you out instead?!" The class shouted.

"Nurfufufufu…"

* * *

"So what do you think of Korosensei recent craze?" asked Karma, who was lazily tossing his pen around.

Satomi looked up from her textbook. "I think it is rather noble of him, don't you think? Trying so hard to help us improve our grades. I haven't seen a teacher so dedicated in so long, even if he was trying to destroy the world."

The 2 of them were currently in Satomi's bedroom studying for their midterms. Well, at least Satomi was. Karma was currently simply lazing around, not at all motivated to study.

Karma chuckled, "Well, it makes no difference to me. I never have problem with tests, but that octopus keeps on pestering me to do more, to learn more. Get's a bit irritating." Walking around the bedroom, he looked at the many pictures framed up on her wall and shelves. Most of them were of her family and friends. While he had seen most of them before, there were a few recent photos she just added to her collection. He spotted one taken at a formal dinner with Asano-kun, his stoic expression contrasting with the carefree smile of Satomi. And another one taken during the winter holiday in Tokyo when she came to visit. She was on his back, the 2 of them laughing at some joke she shared. He smiled fondly at the memory, before turning his attention to the room.

The walls were painted lavendar, with lilac curtains to complement the room. Her bed was neat and well made, as expected of her, sitting right beside the study table which was currently littered with stacks of books. At the other end of the room, there were many bookshelves containing the one million books that she owned, and a guitar leaning against one of the bookshelf.

"Your room isn't that much different than the one in Kyoto," Karma remarked.

"Too lazy to redesign one." Came the absent-minded remark.

Karma walked back to his girlfriend, purposely leaning over her shoulder to see what was the problem she was working on. He smirked when he felt Satomi shiver involuntarily when she felt his breath upon her neck.

"Why do you try so hard? We all know you would be able to ace the exams anyways." He remarked, lazily sitting down on the bed.

Satomi turned around to face him, rolling her eyes "Unlike somebody, I'm not a natural born genius who can score high without studying. And Okaasan will kill me then hang me out to dry if I don't do well."

Now it was time for Karma to roll his eyes. "Don't be dramatic. The only one who will do that to you is yourself. You are the perfectionist, not your mother."

Satomi waved her hand dismissively.

She narrowed her eyes at Karma, before reaching out to smack him before he could dodge.

"Mi-chan, that hurt!" He whined.

"Too bad, go study. You slacked enough!" Satomi reprimanded.

"Why are you so mean?" He playfully pouted as he easily caught the textbook Satomi threw at him.

"I brought you here to study, not to laze around. So do it! Even a genius like you needs to study to do the best you can. So step on it!" She nagged.

"But Mi-chan, we are in your room. Think of all the more fun things we could do together. Your mother is out, no?" He asked seductively, wriggling his eyebrows at her.

He laughed as another book hit him in the face. With a light blush tinting her face, she shouted, "Shut up Karma! If you want to be perverted you can get out of my room!"

Knowing that there was no point arguing further, he made himself comfortable on her bed and opened the book to study.

5 minutes later, he decided to annoy her again.

"Mi-chan," he whined. "I'm hungry."

"Go get yourself a snack in the kitchen then." Came the annoyed reply.

"But I'm lazy to walk there, could you serve me?" He smirked, knowing that that would never happen.

Another book flew into his face. "My, my Mi-chan, getting a bit fiesty, aren't we?" he taunted. He just enjoyed getting on her nerves.

"If you are too lazy to feed yourself, you can continue being hungry!" Satomi retorted, not even turning back.

He slid down from the bed and looked over her shoulder yet again. This time round, he got no response from her, as she was in deep concentration on a question she was stuck on. Her brows were wrinkled and she was biting the tip of her pen, a habit when she was thinking deeply about something. Placing a quick peck on her cheek to distract her momentarily, he took the pen from out of her hands and started work on the problem, finishing it in a few minutes.

"There you go. Check my answer, it should be right." He smirked arrogantly.

"Thanks, I have been stuck on that problem for who knows how long already." She smiled happily at him. "Though it is frustrating to know that you can solve it so fast."

"That's because I'm smarter than you."

"Am not, I beat you in languages hands down."

"But shouldn't I get a nice reward for helping you?" he asked mischievously, choosing not to acknowledge her earlier statement.

Satomi raised her eyebrows, "What do you want?"

His grin broadened at that, "A kiss, right here," pointing to his cheek as he placed it near her face.

Satomi rolled her eyes at his childishness, and reached out to place a peck on his cheek.

At the last minute he turned his face and the kiss landed on his lips instead. Grabbing her so she could not pull away, he captured her lips, kissing her gently.

Satomi froze with shock, trying to pull away, but Karma's iron grip was not having any of it. Slowly, she felt her resolve melt with his kisses, and she closed her eyes, entangling her fingers in his messy hair, enjoying the kiss. Meh, they needed a break anyway, she reasoned. After this kiss she promised herself, after this kiss they would go back to the books. This was simply a short break.

Karma smirked against her lips and if the painful flick upon his head was anything to go by, Satomi had felt the smirk too. Oh well, at least he got her where he wanted, even if it was only for the next few minutes.


End file.
